elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Colovianie
Colovianie – druga co do wielkości nacja cesarskich , wywodząca się od norskiego ludu 'kreath zamieszkującego onegdaj tereny FalkretAdabal-a – Morihaus. W odróżnieniu od reszty cesarskich, wyjąwszy mieszkańców Brumy, charakteryzują się, acz nieczęstym, występowaniem blond włosów i niebieskich oczu s. 4 s. 81The Elder Scrolls IV: OblivionThe Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard, częściej jednak posiadając brązowe włosy i zielone oczy , s. 118The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. W III wieku Pierwszej Ery wydzielili się od Cesarstwa Alezjańskiego zakładając rozpościerające się nad wyżyną Coloviańską i Falkret państwo zwane Posiadłościami Coloviańskimi. Z czasem liczne państwa colovian oddzielały się od Cesarstwa, tak że w V wieku cały zachód Cyrodiil należał do colovian. Oprócz liczących już parę królestw Posiadłości Coloviańskich innym trwałym tworem państwowym było Królestwo SkingradRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin. Dziś te terytoria, wyjąwszy, należące dziś do Królestwa Skyrim, Falkret, są wspólnie nazywane ColoviąEkran ładowania (Oblivion). Terytorium Dzisiejsza Colovia zajmuje tereny zachodniego Cyrodiil, granicząc z Nibenay oraz terytorium hrabstwa Brumy, choć dawniej obejmowała ona głównie, rdzenne dla colovian, Falkret, dziś nieuznawane za coloviańskie, oraz Wyżynę Coloviańską. Do pierwszych z coloviańskich miast można zaliczyć miasto Falkret oraz Sancre Tor, później ustanowionymi miastami są Chorrol, Kvatch, Sutch, Anvil i Skingrad. Obecnie, rdzenne dla colovian, Falkret znajduje się poza granicami Cyrodiil, tym samym poza granicami Colovii, zarządzane przez nordówThe Elder Scrolls: Arena, którzy są niepamiętni coloviańskiego pochodzenia miastaThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Samo Sancre Tor leży w ruinie po opuszczeniu go przez wojska Tibera Septima w 2E 852Legendarne Sancre Tor – Matera Chapel, na terenach dzisiejszego hrabstwa BrumyThe Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Kultura Opisywani jako bezpośredni, otwarci, pewni siebie i swobodni o ostro zarysowanej posturze i osobowościCrafting Motifs 10: Imperial Cyrods – Doctor Alfidia Lupus, są znani z zaradności, pracowitości, silnego poczucia niezależnościPrzewodnik po Skingradzie – Alessia Ottus, oraz surowości wymierzania karKsięga płatnerstwa. Colovianie u początków swego wyodrębnienia od reszty nede wykorzystali rozległe połacie trawiaste w celach rolnych, a lasy podporządkowywali postępowemu wyrębowiGold Coast Guide, Part One – Astinia Isauricus, bazując na niej swą gospodarkę, która dziś żywi pozostałą część Cyrodiil. Handel międzynarodowy rónież jest sporym udziałem w ekonomii regionu, kupcy coloviańscy zapuszczają się w najdalsze regiony znanego świata, sprzedając swe towary nawet na argoniańskich targach, sprzedając swe mosiężne i srebrne ozdoby oraz ceramikę s. 26. Charakterystyczne dla regionu jest mocne i słodkie piwo o posmaku jałowca, nie znajdujące uznania poza zachodnim Cyrodem s. 120. Onegdaj w odróżnieniu od alezjan żyli oni w zgodzie z ayleidamiRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin, którzy uciekli na zachod poszukując schronienia od inkwizycji bogini AlessiOstatni Król Ayleidów – Herminia Cinna. Ayleidzi zajmowali w ich społeczeństwie między innymi role nauczycieli i mentorów, którzy doradzali królom i doglądali książątRysław Sprawiedliwy – Sinjin. Nieznane są powody dla których ayleidowie pozornie zniknęli z terenów Colovii, choć istnieją pogłoski że czasem widuje się ich w ostępach dziczy. Mimo że są z pogardą opisywani przez nibenejczyków, jako tych, którzy nie zerwali swych korzeni z kultury nordów, nie dzielą z nią niemalże niczego poza, wywodzącą się z norskiejShezarr i Dziewięć Bóstw – Faustillus Junius, Podkustosz Starożytnej Teologii i Paleonumerologii Biblioteki Cesarskiej, religią Ośmiu czy Dziewięciu Bóstw. Dzielą oni za to przyjaźń z redgardami z Rihadu, często wchodząc z nimi w stosunki gospodarcze i walcząc przeciwko wspólnym wrogom. Pomiędzy obiema nacjami tradycyjnym sposobem pozyskiwania sobie przyjaźni czy pozyskania czyjegoś szacunku jest zwyciężenie go w osobistej bójce s. 113. Zarówno colovianie jak i redgardowie oraz nordowie są zestawieni razem przez nibenejskich uczonych jako prymitywniejsze formy ludzkie, wyznaczalnie posiadające wspólne prymitywne cechy fizjonomii, powodujące ułomności umysłowe i agresjęThe Criminal Mind – Scholar Mingalion. W odróżnieniu od ekscentrycznych nibenejczyków, często cechują się powagą i zdolnościami strategicznymi oraz dyplomatycznymi , oraz spokojem nawet w obliczu śmierci s. 106, powodując że większość odnajduje się na wysokich szczeblach hierarchii państwowej, głównie jako gubernatorzy prowincji . Słyną z talentu przywódczego, co może wyjaśniać czemu rody cesarskie, najczęściej pochodzą z Colovii, oraz historycznie wielokrotnie skutecznie stawali czoło fanatycznym alezjanom, ostatecznie rozbijając ich Cesarstwo pod przywództwem króla Anvil, Bendu Olo. Colovianie nibenejskim okiem uchodzą za nieokrzesanych, a choć większość cesarzy Cyrodu wywodziło się własnie z tego regionu, zwykle asymilują się w, panującej w Cesarskim Mieście, kulturze nibenejskiej. Z powodu niedoboru surowców kopalnych na terenie Colovii, colovianie rzadziej wykonywali przedmioty metalowe, przez co przez wieki nosili lekkie i praktyczne uzbrojenie, które w czasach Trzeciego Cesarstwa służyły za wzór uzbrojenia wojskowego, powszechnego wśród żołnierzy Legionu Cesarskiego stacjonujących w prowincjach CesarstwaThe Elder Scrolls III: MorrowindThe Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Częstym są za to płaszcze, futra oraz skórzane elementy. Typowa coloviańska tunika jest wykonywana z niebarwionej szarej wełny s. 45. Charakterystyczne są ostro zwieńczone hełmy z materiałem okalającym szyję. Metalowe uzbrojenie występuje za to u szlachty, często noszącej jednoczęściowe napierśniki i hełmy z grzebieniami. Najbardziej rozpoznawalną w świecie częścią ubioru coloviańskiego jest wysoki i tradycyjnie barwiony na żółto hełm z coloviańskiego futraThe Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind. Samo szlachectwo zwykle jest nadawane na podstawie czyjejś majętności, choć wstęp do tej kasty jest zależny od przekroczenia pewnego progu majątkowego, jest to tylko niższa szlachta, przedstawiciele wyższej szlachty są rozpoznawani po tym, że rozszerzali swą majętność od pokoleń. Tolerowanym w tradycji colovian źródłem majątku może być nawet pobieranie okupów za, co po niektórych, wyżej urodzonych niewolników, pozyskanych na wojnie podczas swej służby wojskowejYours for the Taking! – Catonius Libo, Aide-de-Camp to General Lavinia Axius. Galeria Colovian 2 (Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition).jpg|Colovianin z Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition Colovian 3 (Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition).jpg|Colovianin z Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition Titus Alorius.jpg|Coloviański gubernator Wysokiej Skały, Titus Alorius z Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition Lekka Zbroja Cesarska (Skyrim).png|Cesarska zbroja analogiczna do coloviańskiej z gry The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Cesarski Strażnik (Morrowind).png|Cesarska zbroja analogiczna do coloviańskiej z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Inwold (Morrowind).png|Breton noszący coloviański futrzany hełm z gry The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Falkreath (Online).jpg|Miasto Falkret z gry The Elder Scrolls Online: Horns of the Reach Sancre Tor (Oblivion)-0.jpg|Ruiny Sancre Tor z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Chorrol (Oblivion).png|Chorrol z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Anvil (Oblivion)-0.jpg|Anvil z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Kvatch (Oblivon).jpg|Kvatch z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Skingrad (Oblivion).png|Skingrad z gry The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Przypisy Kategoria:Lore: Etnosy